How To Ruin A Life In One Year
by Alkalie
Summary: Lily Evans does not like James Potter. It's not a secret, its a fact. But when a plan to ruin him turns into something completely different, How will Lily cope with her feelings, when there changing every other day. [Marauders Period.]


**Summary: **Lily Evans does not like James Potter. It's not a secret, its a fact. But when a plan to ruin him turns into something completely different, How will Lily cope with her feelings, when there changing every other day.

Chapter 1 - **Scheming on the Hogwarts Express**

* * *

Lily Evans,Tabitha Pince and Prudence Nox. Three very different girls. Anyone who knew one of them individually, could just not understand how the three had become so close. They had been best friends for two years, and at this point, nothing could seperate them. The were not popular by any standards, nor did they really care. The three were prefectly content living in there own little bubble, away fom the drama of boyfriends and social cliques. Sure, they had dated over the years, but quietly, and it usually didn't last long.

Lily Evans was a pretty girl, studious and muggle-born. She had always seemed anxious to prove herself, and she did a very good job. Lily's best friend was Severus Snape, a Slytherin boy, until they had a rather nasty argument in there fifth year. It was widely known that James Potter, one of The Marauders, was highly interested in her. Lily, to the dismay of almost the entire female population, wanted nothing to do with him. She had been looking forward to her seventh year, especially since she had been made Head girl.

Tabitha Pince was petite, With wavy, slightly mousy, brown hair that fell down her back, and dark brown eyes. She was quiet, and hard working, and could hardly ever be seen without the company of the other two girls. She was a half-blood who lived with her mother, who was a witch. She had made the mistake (Lily's exact words had been "He's a nice boy, but how on earth could you possibly like someone so Close to that Potter boy!"), Of falling for Remus Lupin in her first year. He had begun tutoring her in Charms, and it was all down hill from there.

And then came Prudence Nox. She hated her first name, and was known to most as Nox, And to some as Pru. She is the firestarter, the kind of girl that mothers warn there sons about. Prudence has the type of looks that stop most boys dead in there tracks with her long black hair and ice blue eyes. A talented witch, unlike her two friends, she doesn't do much studying. She prefers to wing it, and pulls it off tremendously.

The three girls chatted quietly amongst themselves, Lily looking almost ecstatic. Something shiny was visible in her hands, and the other two girls looked positively overjoyed. "Lil, you did it! You made Head Girl." Said Tabitha, Lily smiled brightly, nodding. "I know, I almost died when I got my letter! Even Petunia seemed to be almost happy for me." The other two girls sniggered, they had been to Lily's house over the holiday, and thought of Petunia being happy over anything having to do with Hogwarts was rather hard to believe. "You know Pru-" Tabitha began, but was cut off by a laugh that sounded very much like a bark. "Moony! Your late." Came a voice from inside the train. Tabitha could not hide the flush in her cheeks as she saw Remus Lupin walking up the platform toward the three girls. Lily smirked slightly, nudging Pru and pointing to Tabitha who looked as if she was about to throw up. Remus, however, looked very happy to see the three of them. Sirus' voice could be heard again, "What are you doing, Moony! Were in here." Remus looked in the direction of Sirus, who's head was sticking out of a window, raising his eyebrows. "Hold on." He mouthed quietly, walking straight for Tabitha. Sirus rolled his eyes and pulled his head back in through the window he had been leaning out of.

"Hello Lily, Tabitha, Prudence." Prudence rolled her eyes at the use of her full name, but Lily smiled. Remus had always been the only one of 'The Marauders' that she could tolerate. He looked at Tabitha, who still looked rather ill. "How was your summer?" He said to Tabitha, and Lily nudged her slightly, still smiling at Remus. "I-i... Ni- good... I mean, It was alright. I got sick and then my brothers cat got hit by a car, but all in all it was rath-" Pru stepped on her friends foot, She had a habit of ranting for days when she got nervous. Remus just kept smiling, "I'm sorry to hear all that, But I am glad it was okay. See you on the train?" Tabitha Swallowed and nodded, shaking slightly. Remus nodded at three girls, then pulled his trunk off and headed towards the train. Tabitha sighed slightly, watching him until he dissapeared from sight. "Merlin's pants, I just acted like a complete idiot!" Pru laughed slightly, and nodded. "Tabby, you have to calm down around him." Lilly giggled politely, but checked the time and let out a small gasp. "We better board now if we ever want to find a compartment together."

* * *

Twenty five minutes later the three girls were seated in a compartment, with there trunks and various animals stowed away. Pru was telling a story about her Grandmother encountering a Microwave for the first time in her life, and Tabby and Lily were both keeling over with laughter, as was Pru. "... A-and then, she... she hit it..." She was laughing so hard, she had to stop for a moment."... With her purse!" All three girls exploded with laughter, as the compartment door slid open. Sirius Black sauntered in, and Lily stopped laughing at once. Tabitha opened her eyes wide, scared that Remus might follow, but fotunatly... he was alone. 

"Evans, Pro- James said you guys have to be at the front of the train in five minutes." Lily eyed him as if her were insane. "Have you gone mad over the summer? Why in the name of Merlin would I be meeting Potter at the front of the train." Sirius snorted, rolling his vibrant grey eyes, and tossing back his hair. "... Because he's head boy!" Lily's eyes opened so wide, Nox thought they were going to pop out of her skull, and roll across the carpet. "Pardon me?" Lily said, her voice much higher then it should have been. "You. Heard Girl. James. Head boy. You follow him to front of train, and then... you talk to Prefects. Got it?" Lily stood at once, glaring at the boy in front of her. "I am not stupid, Sirius. You may tell James I will meet him at the front in five minutes." And with that, she pushed Sirius out of the compartment and closed it on his face.

Nox's eyebrows were raised almost to her hairline, and it was quite apparent she was trying very, very hard not to laugh. Tabitha was staring at Lily with her mouth wide open, speechless. Lily however, was bright red, and looked as if she was about to explode. "How in the hell... could this have happened!" She yelled towards her two friends. Tabitha Jumped, and Nox exploded with laughter. Lily his her lightly on the arm, "This isn't funny! Who made him Head boy? Has Dumbledore lost him mind!" Tabitha frowned slightly, "Don't say that about him..."

Ten minutes later, after much persuasion from both Nox and Tabby, Lily walked as slow as possible towards the front of the train. "_This will all be over soon, Lily. You just have to tolerate him for an hour, then it's back to Pru and Tabby."_ Taking a deep breathe, she pushed the compartment door open, and a voice sounded at once. "Your late." She glanced, and saw that James was leaning against the window, his arms crossed. He wasn't grinning like she expected him too be, but looked almost calm. "Well, now that our Head girl decided to show up, we can get to buisness."Lily was utterly bewildered, Who this and what had he done with James? Taking a seat next to a fifth yar she didn't recognize, she braced herself for the meeting ahead.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lily could be seen storming down the narrow passage that led to the compartment where Pru and Tibby were. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, Tearing the compartment door open, Tibby had just enough time to slam it shit before Lily lost al control. "I think... no, I am positive... tha-that James Potter is the most unattractive boy I have ever met in my entire life. You know, in the long time we've known each other, he has demonstrated EVERY loathsome characteristic of the male personality and even discovered a few new ones. He is repulsive, intellectually retarded, morally reprehensible, vulgar, insensitive, selfish, stupid, has no taste, a lousy sense of humor and he smells. He's not even interesting enough to make me sick!" Pru started laughing almost immedietly, but stopped when Lily gave her 'The Look'. "But..." Tibby said, trying not to sound judging. "He... does make you sick." Pru nodded, pointing at Tibby. "And... He's a total fox." 

Lily look between her two friends. "Are you mad!" She said, no screamed. Tibby jumped slightly, going back to the book she had been reading. Prudence however, wasn't done with the subject of James. "You know Lily... He has fancied you for years. Maybe we could come up with some sort of... Trap." Lily looked over, her eyes holding nothing but interest. "Go on." She said, looking eager to hear what she had to say. "Let's make James Potter, Fall in love." Lily's eyes opened wide, and Tibby le out a small squeak. " Wha...?" Was all Lily could muster. "Think about it! All those hearts he has broken, all those girls he has fucked with! Let's give him a taste of his own medicine. Lily... You could make him fall in love with you. I know you could." Lily rolled her eyes, this was just like Prudence. "Pru, I could never do som-" But Pru cut her off. "Why not!? He's a prat, you have been saying so for that last 2 years. Why not give him a taste of what it feels like, I guarantee you he will never bother you, or any other girl, again."

Lily was quiet for a moment. She knew it would be cruel, but a part of her thoght James really did deserve to be dragged along, like he had done to so many others. Maybe, just maybe, it would deflate his head a little. After all, he was seventeen, it had to happen sometime. Why not sooner then later? Biting her lip, she looked towards Pru. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N - **It's my first HP fanfic. So please, please be gentle. Lmao. I've been writing for a long time, but mostly Blade, Angel, and Horror genre stuff. I was inspired by another writer on here to write a James/Lily fic. I'm just putting this one chapter up for now too see the response it gets. If people want to read more, I will write more. Constructive criticism is very, very welcome :D. But please, don't leave me a review that just says 'That sucks'. Because... I won't believe you. If anyone has any suggestions, I will try and work them in. And I know the grammar is horrendous, my spell check thing has a mind of its own. So... GO REVIEW! Yeah? Yeah.

- Alkalie.


End file.
